


7 rules + 1

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line are roommates, Fluff, Gen, Housemates, Hyungline, JustForFun, author block, jeonghan is a bossy senior, jun is an innocent, requestfic!, wonwoo is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: Junhui is an innocent student who thinks everything that happens in a life is based on the fate. ‘No’ is a forbidden word in his life, regardless in what situation.Just follow the flow and I’ll be fine.Wonwoo is a student whounluckily(he claimed) being attached to Junhui because they shared the same major and sometimes is forced to follow all Junhui’s stupid plan.So what happen when two of them are placed together in a dorm together with another five students with different personalities? Will they survive?





	7 rules + 1

“So, you’re Junhui and Wonwoo, right? I’m Jeonghan. Your senior. As a tradition here, new kids should follow our rules here or else we’ll kick you out immediately.”

It’s the same routine, usual habits for Jeonghan to act like a cocky senior when he first meets with the new students. Jeonghan didn’t have any specific reason to do so, but he just claimed that it’s a part of the life that new juniors should respect the seniors. Jisoo mentioned to him that he’s bullying the poor students meanwhile Seungcheol claimed that it’s just a tease for the kids as a welcoming ceremony. Jihoon said it’s a crap.

“First thing first, kiss my hands.”

“Oh.”

“If we don’t want to?”

“The door is waiting for you.”

“Yes, yes. Jeonghan sunbaenim.”

Junhui kissed Jeonghan’s hands immediately, feeling afraid that he will be kicked out from the dorm meanwhile Wonwoo was just standing there and doesn’t give a respond except rolling his eyes.

“You’re so stupid to follow his weird instructions. Mind you that we can move to the other dorm if we want to, Junhui.” Wonwoo talked once they entered their shared room.

“Wonwoo, we should respect them because they’re our seniors. You can leave if you want, but I’m staying here.”

“Senior or not, he’s rude.”

“Wonwoo, remember, we need to be nice with them if we want to stay here or else we’ll be kicked out!”

“I feel sorry for you to believe Jeonghan hyung’s words because apparently the hostel management is the one who will decide where our place to stay, not a certain senior is. Don’t you know? By the way, I’m Jihoon and Soonyoung’s another student who stays in this room. So I hope four of us will get along very well.”

Junhui smiled and offered a shake hand towards Jihoon, followed by a brief hug which was denied by Jihoon.

“I don’t like hugging and please don’t force me to get angry.”

“Oh my, Jihoon. You’re so cute and I feel like I’m seeing my younger brother. Oh, can I touch your cheek at least?”

“No means no.”

“Eherm. I’m still here.” Wonwoo added before walking straight into his bed.

“Oh Wonwoo, you need a hug? Mom says a hug can make someone happy!” It took two seconds for Wonwoo to react and realized that there’s already a koala, _Junhui he meant_ , was hugging him tightly.

“Hey, I’m Soonyoung! Jisoo hyung said I got two new roommates and – Err, what did I miss?” Soonyoung was barging into the room and became speechless the moment he entered the room.

* * *

 

_7 Rules To Follow If You Wish To Stay Here For A Longgggggg Time._

  1. _The main door will be locked from inside FOR SAFETY after 12.00 a.m. (Do message your housemates if you’ll come back late or else bye bye/sleep outside.)_
  2. _Friday night is a night with Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan. (No excuse! It’s a senior-junior bonding time! Yeay!)_
  3. _Please knock to our room (Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan) at least once if you need something. (If after 3 knocks there’s still no answer, it means that we’re not in the room or maybe we have something important else to do or we don’t want to be disturbed (WE APPRECIATE OUR SLEEP MORE))._
  4. _Cooking is allowed only if you can cook extra for the rest of students in this house. (Then we can eat together, yeay it’s another senior-junior bonding time.)_
  5. _Outside from this dorm, we are considered as strangers. (Don’t ask me why, JIHOON WROTE THIS. HE’S AN EMO?) (No I’m not! It’s because hyungs are so noisy! You called my name loudly in the cafeteria and everyone turned their head!)_
  6. _Junhui’s rule_
  7. _Wonwoo’s rule_



A piece of paper was placed on both Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s desk, containing few written rules by the other students.

Feeling confused, Junhui asked, “Do we need to follow these rules?”

“Whoever made these rules are stupid.” Added Wonwoo.

“Hey! We all made the rules! And both of you also need to feel the blank. You can write anything you want.”

“6. Junhui’s rule: Saturday morning is another senior-junior bonding time because Chef Junhui will cook and wake up everyone so that we can eat our breakfast together!”

“That’s not a rule. It’s more like a request.”

“But you said I can write anything I want, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah, good luck in surviving with that senior-junior bonding time, Junnie. I hope you won’t regret your choice.” Jihoon spoke up while eyeing Wonwoo.

“Let’s see what’s mine. 7. Wonwoo’s rule: Wonwoo is excluded from all these senior-junior bonding time. THANK YOU.” He smirked.

“That is not fair, Wonwoo! You can’t write that! Oh then can I change my rule?”

“Junhui, no. Jeonghan hyung is not going to be happy if he sees a mess on the paper. What’s written there is done.”

“Oh _yes_ , I’m screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! i'm having author block rn, so i'm challenging myself to accept few requests based on this fic. please read the first chapter and comment below on what should i write for the next chapter. you may write it as a short prompt (+any specific plot) and from that i'll follow your prompt (hopefully i can do well, but please don't expect too much. hahaha).
> 
> rules:  
> -follow this fic theme  
> -only the hyung line are involved  
> -any jun pairings  
> can't wait to see your request! hopefully i can follow your request well.  
> p/s: this fic maybe only contains about few chapters, i will accept the request as long as it fits well with the fic. hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
